madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Showdown Arc
Showdown Arc is the fourth story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on the second showdown between the two Supreme Commanders: Tigre of the now reformed Moonlight Knights (later reformed as Brune Army under Regin's decree)Light Novel Volume 13 Epilogue, and Kureys Shahim Balamir of the invading Muozinel Army. Prologue Tigre the Supreme Commander of Brune Army Immediately after their victory defeating Greast and his army in their conflict, the Moonlight Knights rushes back to Nice in order to recuperate its morale and regrouping with other Knights. At the same time, Regin also make some announcement regarding to Brune Army that under her decree, she promote Tigre as a Brune Top General and Supreme Commander by placing the entire Brune Army under his command. The soldiers on Brune will be entirely placed under Tigre's command and with 70,000 troops under Tigre's command. He is ready to repel Muozinel from Brune by defeating Kureys. Chronology 'Defense of Nice: Full day of Siege' When Muozinel reaches Nice from the South, Kureys immediately orders an all-out siege warfare without knowing how long the siege on Nice itself. Brune Knights are immediately alerted as they are alarmed on how and when Muozinel are making the assault either on day or night, making Mila have to devise strategy in order to keep Nice defended without any attack attempt from Muozinel. While Mashas and Mila is in command of Defense of Nice to keep Muozinel occupied, Tigre, Elen and Bouroullec led the Special Operations in attempt to attack Muozinel on one of the three forts with 20,000 soldiers that Tigre dispatch Battalion by Battalion in twenty days to reach designated point. The purpose is to make Kureys believe Tigre and the Moonlight Knights are attempting to cut off their supplies. 'Meeting of the Three Vanadises' Meanwhile at Silesia, Fine-after earning her recognition as the Vanadis of Legnica within a month-is attending her first meeting with her fellow Vanadises Liza and Tina who have returned from their respective missions outside Zhcted. During that meeting, Fine not only tells the girls about Sasha but also asking them about Elen and her involvement at Brune. While Tina explains that they (Elen and herself) were tasked in aiding Tigre to fend off the invading Sachstein Army via King Viktor's orders, Liza meanwhile denies her friendship with Elen despite that, in truth, she is actually worry about Elen and Tigre. To her embarrassment however, Liza is teased by Tina due to her unusual friendliness with Elen and Tigre. Tina's stories about Tigre, specifically his relationships with the Vanadises, garners Fine's both interest and suspicions Parts of her suspicions towards Tigre has befriended nearly all six Vanadises, something she never learned from what she heard.. to the point she wishes to see him in person when Brune's turmoil is over. Fine then asks Liza and Tina in regards of their motivation in becoming a Vanadis, to which both reply that they are going to fulfill their respective dreams, prompting Fine to do the same. 'Battle of Severack: Showdown between Supreme Commanders and Re-match from Battle of Ormea' After Muozinel withdraws to Severack. Tigre led 70,000 soldiers to face Kureys's 150,000 soldiers on Severack in order to settle the showdown after their duel on Ormea was postponed due to Thenardier's victory over Muozinel on Brune Southern Port which makes Kureys decide to make a full scale retreat from Agnes while Kureys himself hope he can fight Tigre again on the re-match which happens on Severack now. 'Celebration for Victory' Sofy's Advice fro Mila In Nice Royal Palace where nearly everybody is celebrating their narrow victory after Muozinel Army's retreat, Sofy visits Mila who is seen sulking (which Mila denies) in her room even after their victory. When telling her parents' story before their marriage and an unknown legend, Sofy further encourage Mila to profess her feelings to Tigre. 'Valentina and Ruslan the Former Prince' Back in Silesia, Tina, who still stayingTina supposedly return to Osterode after reporting her battle in Brune, but she chose to stay behind in order to find the Imperial Shrine where Ruslan currently "imprisoned". at the capital for more than ten days even after reported her battle in Brune, manage to find Silesia Imperial Shrine via a priest's guidance. Upon entering into the Shrine, Tina visits Ruslan who sat on the middle of the room's floor and seemly happy to see her arrival. After drinking a medicine Throughout his asylum inside the Imperial Shrine, Ruslan has been drinking the medicine for nearly a month that should have "cure" his insanity.given by Tina, Ruslan fell much better before lying onto the ground and fell asleep. After seeing the former prince's slumber, Tina tells him to have a nice dream while thinking that her ambitions is almost in her reach. Regin's Confession And Proposal While Tigre is lying on a grassy field at Nice Royal Garden, he is approached by Regin who sits besides him without her bodyguards. Regin confesses to Tigre that she loves him, but Tigre rejects her out of his concern about the relationship between him and Elen. Regin then asks Tigre to become the King of Brune instead. When Tigre asks her why, Regin replies that it is because of his wars in Brune he is more qualified candidate to be the the king, as well the woes within House Charles and her people's dissatisfaction, which all the confession are claimed to be truthful. Hesitated at first, Tigre tells Regin that he need one year worth of time to think because of the secrets of the Black Bow, its reaction with the Viralts and the Demons. Despite her early skepticism, Regin agrees and let Tigre to consider but reminds him that she refuses to give up her love for him. This prompts Tigre to feel a bit guilty after witnessing Regin's iron will while thinking a way to settle the problem between Brune and Zhcted someway. Notable Event *Tigre-Kureys Showdown **Defense of Nice **Battle of Severack Story Impact *The meeting of three Vanadises in Silesia would foreshadow several events to come in the latter arc. **Fine becomes interested towards Tigre after listening Tina's accounts from her wars in Brune, especially his friendly relationship with other Vanadises specifically Elen. That alone driven Fine's desire to meet up with her old acquaintance again and the young Earl (Tigre) once . ***Additionally, Liza's and Tina's dreams to be a Vanadis further motive Fine to fulfill her duty as the War Maiden. **Liza's feelings and concerns for both Tigre and Elen are shown when she is teased by Tina about her meeting prior to the previous Sun Festival. **Valentina continues her hidden agenda where she later visits an imprisoned Ruslan in the Imperial Shrine in Silesia. What is Ruslan's role to her plot however is remain unclear. *An unnamed legend is briefly mentioned where, according to one lore about him before the series' beginning, he was well regarded as a hero by three kingdoms (Asvarre, Brune and Zhcted) in the continent for his heroic deeds in repelling pirate threats, as his role as a peacemaker to these three kingdoms. While he is last seen in his 60's and set sail to an unknown destination, anything about him besides his legendary reputation remained ambiguous. *Brune Army's narrow victory against Muozinel Army-who then had to retreat after hearing a sudden news of their kings's (Kureys' brother) passing-bring several significant events that foretell the next event to come the next event in the later arcs. **Kureys remarks that as long Tigre is still alive, even if they manage to capture Nice Brune shall never be fallen easily. This remark alone foreshadowing Kurey's anticipation for another battle with Tigre in a near future once he stabilizes Muozinel. ***This will also foreshadow both of each respective position either they become Head Monarch to fight against each other again or not. ***Kureys is the first person to admit and recognizes Tigre as one of Brune's Mightiest Hero via his remarks, indicating his value toward Tigre not only just as his worthy rival but also Brune's one of few valor warriors. **The subjugated provinces of Southern Brune (including Nemetacum) are liberated and return to Brune after the invaders' retreat, but they aren't leaving Brune empty handed as they still taking Nemetacum's pillaged properties and captured slaves from the same place back to Muozinel. **Currently, the only people who know Tigre's and Elen's romantic relationships are Mila, Rurick, Lim, Titta, Sofy and Regin. **Tigre retained his position as Brune's Top General and Supreme Commander. Currently Tigre is the only Top General on Brune. **Damad was captured and treated as prisoner-of war under Tigre. This further foretelling their friendship since Tigre once owes Damad's help during his amnesia his amnesia on Lebus. *Sofy's bolder movement in hugging Tigre in front to the girls further boils their (romance) rivalry for Tigre's affection. Her action foreshadows even further the Vanadis movements to get Tigre's affection towards them. **Although being consulted by Sofy, it remains unclear when Mila will make her move since Elen made love with Tigre after a victory in Montour Plains. **This will also further foreshadow Fine's relationship with Tigre once she finds out the truth about Elen with Tigre once she met him in person. Trivia * Unlike Muozinel Invasion Arc where Silver Meteor Army faced huge disadvantages in number of troops (2,000 + 4,000 from Olmutz post battle against Advance Party) against Muozinel's advance force (20,000 troops) led by Kashim and main army (30,000 troops + 10,000 surviving the war against Silver Meteor Army) led by Kureys, and were also heavily fatigued due to battling continuously after battling Advance Force multiple times without knowing there are main force back then, this time Tigre was able to release the full potential of Moonlight Knights. ** This is also where not only 1 but 3 Vanadises will participate in the battle against Muozinel Army. *This is Elen's first battle against Muozinel Army. *This arc is considered as a a rematch clause between Tigre and Kureys despite Kureys doesn't have information about him until their encounter on Battle of Ormea. * Regin's decree the Moonlight Knights turns to a Brune Army but the official name was remain Moonlight Knights due to the Army was remain a Coalition Army between Brune and Zhcted. ** The reason Regin decree it was because all Brune Army are being placed under Tigre's command despite that Damad and Kureys are still looking at the Army as a Moonlight Knights. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3